


A Festive Ambush

by solarrayfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom Master, Christmas Crack, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: To everyone's annoyance, the Masterhasto show up during the Doctor's festive trip with her Fam. Him being him, trouble is always right around the corner. But, what if the Doctor wasn't as unsuspecting as he hoped? And he, in his excitement to put a damper on everyone else's mood, happened to walk right into a trap himself? One that involves a demonic creature that shows up when it's time to reward those who don't deserve presents on Christmas, perhaps?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Festive Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor has met Santa in canon, so, only fitting the Master gets to meet Krampus 😈 I don't know if there's any facts I got wrong about the Saint Nicholas or Krampus legend, but, basically, this is a silly, probably crackish story about the Master being spanked by Krampus. I don't have to say how absolutely fitting and deserving he is of that, so as a fan of him and spanking, it's the perfect Christmas special for me 🙈  
> (Also just in case, I will mention that the Master with a tracker bracelet is something I've seen in other fan content as well)  
> Finished this a bit later after Christmas than I planned, but it's finished now, hope you enjoy! 💜💜

The Doctor had countless friends and acquaintances from across time and space, and Saint Nicholas happened to be one of them. When it comes to Christmas and encounters with figures like Santa Claus, these experiences haven’t exactly always been smooth for her, but then again, when has anything in her life. Still, she wanted to do something fun for the holidays with her dear Fam, and remembered about a certain Christmas icon from Central Europe. 

Saint Nicholas maybe wasn’t as flashy as the legends of Santa and elves in a big workshop in the North Pole, but the Austrian legend had it’s charm, what was stopping her from taking her fam for a trip right there and then! The Doctors trips  _ did _ have a tendency to turn into life endangering affairs, but this would _ hopefully _ be a fun festive trip, with no monster fighting or alien invasions whatsoever. Well, there  _ was _ a truth that Saint Nicholas companions weren’t exactly the nicest of people, but, luckily, she and the Fam were not the kind of people that these creatures had a problem with!

~~

So, suffice to say, when the Doctor looked up from a cookie display at the Christmas market, she did  _ not  _ expect to see a certain Time Lord. Who  _ knows _ what he was up to... and there she had been hoping that this would be a pleasant trip!

_ “What are you doing here?” _

He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed, giving her an amused expression as she stalked up to him.

“Well, hello to you too, thought I’d do some Christmas shopping, you?”

“Were you following me? Are you up to something again?”

“So paranoid! Can’t I simply enjoy the pleasures of Earth’s winter festivities without _‘being up to something’_? Get a grip, Doctor!”

The Doctor glanced back at the market, checking that the Fam was still there, then back at him, a smirk appearing on her face.

“Alright, even with the massive benefit of the doubt of you not having any bad intentions, aren’t you a little nervous to show up here this time of year?”

“Nervous? Doctor, are you threatening me?” he snorted at the implication.

“I’m just saying, I figured you’d know you’re not exactly on the nice list to say the least.”

“What? ...The naughty list? Why would coal scare me?” he laughed, “Come on, Doctor, I’m a grown Time Lord, give me more credit than that!” 

“Hm, okay, if you say so,” the Doctor shook her head, smiling to herself. If he really was clueless about what she meant, he would be in for an interesting surprise if he does hang around. Even worse for him if he does actually execute an evil plan, which was  _ always _ a possibility, which also meant that she couldn’t let him out of her sight.

“So cryptic you are! Anyway, I see you took your pets with you, shall I go and say hi?”

Before she could say anything, he had already walked past her and into the crowd. 

~~

Meeting the Master was not exactly something that the Fam were happy about. He was not the most trustworthy of people and even if he wasn’t doing anything malicious at the moment, it was hard not to let your guard down around him. The Doctor _ did _ promise to keep a close eye on him, but did that really eliminate  _ every _ possibility of him causing an incident?

Still, they had come to Austria to see Saint Nicholas. He travelled around the country, giving presents and treats to those who were nice! But, to the ones that weren’t nice…  _ that _ was the responsibility of his companion. The Doctor knew he would be stopping by soon, so, when excited gasps and cheers could be heard from one end of the market where people started gathering, she knew it was him. 

The Fam, with the Master tagging along, moved closer to see the commotion. He really was there! Father Christmas, Saint Nicholas himself, was standing in front of them. At that moment, he was crouching down and smiling at a group of children, handing out apples from his basket. It was all very nice, and when the Doctor cast a glance at the Master, he was thankfully still behaving as well. But she felt an unease, moving to stand slightly behind him, where he would be in her field of vision at all times.

...Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take too long for her suspicions to be proved right. Only a few minutes had passed, as the Master made a sudden move, opening his jacket and reaching into it. Luckily, the Doctors reaction was quick enough, she lunged at him and they both fell as she tackled him to the ground.

“ _ Agh! _ What the fuck, Doctor!”

“ _ I know what you were about to do, give me the TCE now! _ ”

“Not a chance!”

Everyone was now looking at the pair of Time Lords rolling around on the floor. The Master was holding onto the TCE, but couldn’t utilize it, as at the moment, all of his effort was focused on fighting the Doctor off from wrestling it out of his hands.

“Just give it up, Master!”

“I won’t! Someone get this crazy woman off of me!”

“I’ll show you crazy!”

Finally, the Doctor managed to straddle him, and his energy seemed to have run out. In a swift move, she pressed his wrist against the floor quite forcibly, and ripped the weapon right out from his grip.

“There we go, now was that so hard?”

He grunted and hit the floor with his fist, not so pleased to have the Doctor’s sitting on his back, pressing him into the cold, snow-covered ground.

“Doctor... are you okay?”

It was Yaz who addressed the triumphant Doctor, quite confused by what she had just witnessed.

“Oh, me? I’m fine! Just stopped the assasination of Saint Nicholas, that’s all,” The Doctor was still getting her breath back, but surprisingly sounded quite calm about the situation.

“ _ Assasination? _ ”

The Master chuckled, despite his strained breathing.

“Oh, Yaz, don’t sound so shocked, it would’ve been funny! These children, laughing, smiling, suddenly,  _ poof _ , dear Saint Nicholas is gone, just a small husk of what he used to be, and the whole crowd starts screaming! Anyway, Doctor, care to move, or are you getting me a chiropractor appointment after this?”

“So you followed me here just to try to kill a historical figure and ruin my trip? Very smart, maybe would’ve been smarter if you had done some research before coming here, but that’s on you!”

She got off of him and stood up, brushing off her coat, looking to be quite high in her spirits.

“Doctor, is this who you had warned me about?”

A new voice, that of Saint Nicholas, inquired, the Doctor nodding in confirmation.

“Yes, that’s the Master.”

“Well,” Saint Nicholas sighed, pulling a scroll of text from his bucket, “You were right, this list of misdeeds is so long, it would take too long to read it all out.”

The Master watched in confusion as Saint Nicholas waved to someone behind him. Suddenly, a tall, horrifying, horned creature stepped up next to him, he didn’t know what it was, but it certainly wasn’t a human!

“ _ What is happening?! _ ” he turned to the Doctor as Saint Nicholas and the creature were examining the scroll.

“Well, Father Christmas doesn’t work alone here. Let’s just say that being on the naughty list may be a  _ bit _ scarier than getting coal, but, apparently, you aren’t worried about that!”

When the dark figure started stalking toward him, the Master’s stomach did a flip, getting a strong urge to flee as fast as possible. Just as he scrambled to his feet, ready to dash away, the creature was instantly right behind him and clutching him by the scruff of his jacket.

“ _ You have been very  _ **_baaad_ ** _ , you deserve to be  _ **_punissshed_ ** ,” it shook him roughly, a long tongue rolling out of it’s mouth when it spoke.

The Master was  _ terrified _ , the creature looked atrocious, and had terrifying strength, there was  _ definitely _ something otherworldly about it. He wondered if it was an alien, but then realized something.  _ Saint _ Nicholas probably had something to do with the human legend of Heaven and Hell, and the creatures associated with these places. This didn’t seem likely to be a heavenly angel, it was probably a hellspawn, hence the references to punishment for being bad or sinning, or whatever they liked to call it.

“ _ And you’re going to allow this thing to kill me?! _ ” he shouted out at the Doctor, who only stood by, a malicious smirk on her face.

Of course she wouldn’t, but that was not what was about to happen.

The demon dragged the Master along, and hauled his body over a nearby barrel, keeping one claw on his back to hold him down. The other claw promptly shoving the end of his coat out the way and snatching the waist of his trousers, ripping them down with ease along with his underwear, eliciting a gasp from him and the audience behind them.

The Master’s trousers seemed to have unfastened by themselves, but even more shocking was the fact of being so ungraciously bared in front of all these spectators. Everything happened so fast! He cringed at the cold winter air biting his skin, and at the realization the Doctor, her pets and everyone at the market were looking at his bare arse. It wasn’t that his body wasn’t nice, but this was  _ not  _ a dignified way of showing it off.

What was even more horrifying, was the thought of what this  _ demon  _ would possibly want to do with him naked and bent over like this! A million thoughts managed to run through his head, before a  _ swish  _ and a very  _ distinct  _ feeling in his posterior brought him back to reality.

_ That  _ was the feeling of a bundle of sticks slicing into his flesh. He could barely process it as the action repeated, leaving behind  _ more  _ stinging cuts, a startled yelp escaping his throat in response. 

He had expected to be taken to Hell or reaped or.. whatever it was that these demons did. Violence  _ was  _ expected, but not like  _ this.  _ Is this what the Doctor had been hinting at, why she had acted so strange? She knew and  _ let  _ this happen to him!? 

_ Fury _ filled his chest, he punched the barrel, craning his head to look at her. He saw her humans and the other people staring. Most of them looked taken aback,  _ some  _ looked peculiarly...  _ interested,  _ he grimaced in disgust, but  _ she _ , she wasn’t shocked at all! She stood with her hand on her mouth, shaking her head, clearly  _ amused _ at the situation. 

Indignity overcame him and he shouted,    
“ _ Do you think this is funny? You’re just going to let this happen to me?! _ ”    
  
“There’s nothing I can do,” she gave him an innocent shrug. 

He snarled, but his attention snapped back instantly when the birches snapped against the backs of his thighs. The Master cried out, his legs kicking out on reflex, the fiery bite of that was  _ intense. _ Taking into consideration that this creature surely possesed powers provided to it by Hell or Satan, it  _ had _ to be some sort of magic to make one’s backside burn  _ this _ bad with just a bunch of sticks tied together!

The merciless demon was walloping away as the Master anguished over how much more he could take. With an experience as highly humiliating and painful as this one, maintaining dignity wasn’t exactly an option. Still, kicking and punching the barrel with all his might, squirming and wriggling in the iron clamp of the claws, was all unfortunately fruitless. Screaming was almost an involuntary act, but at this point, he was not even above the act of begging to be released. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t kill the guy!! Release me- _AGHH,_ _please!!_ ”

“ _ Your whining won’t save you, you  _ **_sinful_ ** _ human _ .”

“I am  _ not  _ a human!? What do you want from me!!”

“ _ You will take the punishment you so richly deserve, and taken to Hell, where souls as tainted as yours are meant to go.” _

“ _ WHAT?! _ ”

This plan had gone wrong in every imaginable way, beyond any expectations! It all felt too mortifying to be real, it  _ had  _ to be a nightmare. He would just squeeze his eyes shut  _ very _ tight and he would wake elsewhere, but, instead, upon opening them, his vision was  _ blurry _ . But he couldn’t be blamed for blubbering, maybe the demon even wanted him to, some do believe that a  _ proper _ thrashing always ends in tears...

By the time his backside was raw and welted, and the struggle no longer kept up, the demon finally halted it’s hand.

“ _ Now your skin has felt a taste of the fire that waits for you below _ .”

_ That it had _ , and was likely still going to for days to come.

“Excellent work, Krampus, exemplary birching,” Saint Nicholas addressed the demon.

“ _ Only the best for the lowest of low. _ ”

The poor Master looked up at them, looking absolutely miserable.

“As for  _ you _ , if the Doctor insists that taking you to Hell is not necessary, it will be arranged that you receive a sound birching every year instead, does your behaviour not improve.”

He blinked, finding himself at a loss for words.

“And Doctor, it was lovely to meet you again, despite the circumstances. Thank you for saving my life, I hope you have the best of Christmas, but we must further our journey now.”

“Of course, I’m here to look out for everyone! Have a safe trip!”

They had their goodbye’s and departed, while the Master was still staring at them in a stunted silence, gripping the sides of the barrel as he slid off it.

“So, you heard that?  _ ‘Does your behaviour not improve’ _ .”

“You led me into this trap,” he hissed through his teeth, pulling up his trousers as swiftly as he could, considering the current state of his flesh, “you arranged this whole thing!”

“Did I?” he could  _ gag _ from how disgustingly pleased she was with her little set up, ”I didn’t do anything,  _ you  _ chose to come here. Am  _ I _ to know when some attention-seeking brat chases me into his own doom? Besides, I  _ did  _ help you, no ‘thank you’ for arranging that you don’t get dragged to Hell?”

“A true saint,” he deadpanned, turning to her direction, wincing despite how stiff his movement was, “I am never coming back here, those freaks aren’t getting their hands on me again.”

“I think you’re forgetting that they’re not humans, at least one of them isn’t. Demons possess magic, you know that?”

He didn’t respond, only glared, chest heaving in anger as he rested a balled fist on the top of the barrel.

The Doctor sighed.

“So…, I don’t suppose you have other company, do you want to celebrate Christmas with us?”

“ _ Doc?? _ ”

Graham exclaimed, making them both turn their attention to him. They had somehow almost forgotten about the others while caught up in their argument. 

“With us? Isn’t he, you know, unsafe to be around?”

The Master snorted, but avoided eye contact, it was too difficult to look at anyone, knowing what they had all been witness to.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything,” she side eyed him, yet still taking pleasure in seeing him in a slightly  _ humbled  _ state. Anything that deterred his obnoxious in-your-face behaviour if even for a bit, was a blessing in her books.

“I didn’t even say I agreed,” he huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, you don’t have a choice. I’m not letting you go anywhere, who knows what poor souls you might take your anger out on while in this state. I’m not willing to take the risk, since I’m not sure if you’ll opt for going to your room and quietly crying this over instead.”

“As if!” he retorted, suddenly becoming aware of the dampness of the remaining tear-stains on his face.

“Right,” she walked up to him, grabbing his arm, forcefully pushing up the sleeve of his jacket and clamping a bracelet around his wrist, “you’re coming with me.”

“No- w-” he sputtered pulling at the bracelet, “...this is one of those tracking devices that can shock me? Take it off!”

“Do you really think I will?”

“Wow,” he huffed, “of course, resorting to force, as always.”

“Right!” she turned to the Fam, “are we ready to go?”

“...What just happened?” Ryan responded.

“Are you  _ really  _ sure about this?” Yaz chimed in.

“Of course I’m sure, everythings going to be fine!”

The Master was standing behind her, arms crossed, staring at his feet.

“Let’s go then,” she looked at the Master, “”You probably want to spend Christmas with me anyway, knowing that you  _ followed me _ . Come on, if you’re nice I might even get you a pillow to sit on.”

“Shut up!” he blushed furiously at the reference of his humiliation.

“That’s not the best start,” she said, then went closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to lead him forward, which he indignantly shook off right away and started walking himself. 

Not that the Master had the slightest intention of  _ complying  _ with her wishes, he did go along with her, because perhaps secretly(or not so secretly to literally anyone else that met him) he  _ did  _ want to be around the Doctor. Perhaps she knew this, and was okay with it for once. He  _ had  _ just attempted a crime, but immediately received a severe lesson for it, so justice had been served. Plus, the ripe susceptibility to teasing was likely to keep more subdued and less keen on starting a scene, which would make it greatly easier on her. Despite the Fam’s inhibitions, they left the scene and returned to the Tardis to do whatever the Doctor wanted to do next, them, her _ and _ the Master.


End file.
